


Tea to Drink in the Dark

by Siha_Vhenan



Category: The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Vhenan/pseuds/Siha_Vhenan
Summary: Music for Thaniel and Mori~"'Don't tell me, just intend to. And then I'll forget, if you change your mind.' Thaniel nodded once and saw him listen to what he could have said while the filaments of the light bulbs made fireflies of themselves in his eyes." - The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea to Drink in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232969) by Siha_Vhenan. 



[Tea to Drink in the Dark](http://8tracks.com/siha-vhenan/tea-to-drink-in-the-dark?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [Siha Vhenan](http://8tracks.com/siha-vhenan?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
